Who is Naruto?
by corinthrizze
Summary: Kiyuri is new in Konoha and asks about that certain ninja who I think is sneezing hard right now.


**Who is Naruto?**

_Kiyuri just got back from Konoha after seven years of absence. She's not familiar with the townspeople but after several months she is now. But one person or rather comrade she's just dying to know about is nowhere to be found. They all said he was great but can they say why? Who is Naruto, really?_

* * *

Day 1 

"Shiwamura. You passed!" Shikamaru was now a jounin and the Hokage asked him if he could give Kiyuri a special test.

Kiyuri was given a special test because she had to. After all she needs it. She still has no rank in the ninja world. She's not even an academy student and she was turning 12. She has no time to take lessons anymore. But she did take some lessons from her father's once teachers. She really pleaded for the Hokage's approval on her case.

"Woohoo! In your face Shikamaru you thought I wasn't going to pass, huh? Well look at my test papers and my performance, now!" Kiyuri laughed her head off.

"I never said that you wouldn't pass. I said that it would be a bit hard passing this exam."

Kiyuri stopped cheering. "Oh."

"Well it was a good thing you passed." Tsunade suddenly came in the room. "We need some more medic-nins in this village."

"Tsunade-sama." Shikamaru greeted.

"Medic-nin? Tsunade-sama… You meant like a doctor, a paramedic."

"Yes, why?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh you thought I would… But no I don't want to be. I mean my father makes drugs and my sister's a medic-nin… I want to a different kind of ninja."

"Well… Okay so I'm going to take off now." Tsunade said. At the back of her mind she pictured that she has no work and the only thing she had to do is gamble and drink sake.

After a while.

"Kiyuri what are you still doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"You know Naruto, right?"

"Yeah so."

"Tell me about him!"

"Well uhhh..." Shikamaru wondered why she was interested about Naruto all of a sudden. "He's troublesome."

"Troublesome? That's all you have to say?"

"Look… the both of us had a rough afternoon. I mean don't you feel tired about taking that exam?" Shikamaru pushed her out of the room.

"No."

"Well I do." Then Shikamaru closed the door.

* * *

Day 2 

"Good morning TenTen!" Kiyuri greeted her.

"Good Morning Kiyuri, what brings you here?"

"Oh nothing I… just… broke your bo the other day… Sorry! I'm very sorry!" Kiyuri apologized to her.

"It's okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We have a storage room full of these."

"For a second there I thought you will be mad." Kiyuri looked at her.

Silence.

"What? What is it?" TenTen asked.

"Oh nothing…"

"No really what is it?"

"It's nothing really…" Then she sighed. "I'm just going to ask you about something."

"Okay then ask."

"Who is Naruto?"

"You like him, don't you" TenTen poked her at her stomach, like she was tickling her.

Kiyuri giggled. "Stop that. I don't even know him."

"Hmmm. It's Kiba isn't it?"

"Kiba… Do you think Kiba likes Naruto?"

"No I meant that you like Kiba."

Kiyuri laughed. "Well Kiba might have liked him…"

"If he was gay…"

The two girls shook the thought off.

"You know it's perfectly normal sometimes…" TenTen was pondering about homosexuality.

"What are you talking about I'm just asking who he is because… I've been hearing him a lot when I'm with you guys... and ummm I feel left out you know since you all know each other very well."

"Oh… I didn't know you felt that way."

"That's okay." Kiyuri smiled a fake smile.

"Hmmm… Naruto… He's pretty strong you know, he beat Neji one time, during the Chuunin exam. I was really worried… Then…" TenTen trailed off. She remembered Naruto during his fight with Neji and the time when he was assigned to join them in their mission with Neji as their leader. "Well all in all he's strong and he's nice."

Silence.

"TenTen!" TenTen's grandfather called her. "You still have chores to do!"

"My grandpa's calling me… bye!"

"Bye."

* * *

Day 3 

"Who is Naruto?" Kiyuri asked Kiba. They just finished training for the upcoming Chuunin exam. This time Kiba promised himself that he's going to pass no matter what.

"Kiba! Who's Naruto!" Kiyuri stopped in her trcks.

"Get lost." Ooh that was a bit too cruel he thought to himself.

"You're mean. I'm just asking…"

"You wanna know who is?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"He's that guy that smells like ramen."

"Yeah… that's very helpful, if I had a heightened sense of smell!"

"Well consider yourself lucky in that case." They continued to walk. "You see this one time during a mission he farted and messed the whole thing up." Kiba let out a laugh.

"How does farting screw a mission?" Kiyuri wondered. He stopped walking again.

"Have you ever heard of Bikochus?"

"Bikochu?"

"It's a bug."

"A bug?"

"Why don't we just continue walking? I'm hungry." Akamaru now at the size of a normal full-grown dog barked. "He's hungry, too. And anyway you wouldn't understand even if I told you."

* * *

Day 4 

Kiyuri had nothing to do today. So her father asked her to deliver a new medicine he just made to the Hokage.

As she was walking she senses someone following her. She continued walking. Then she shot a glance at her back and there was Master Gai on a cloak.

"Um… Excuse me…"

"Ahemm… You Shiwamura Kiyuri have been spreading rumors about a genin and you shall pay the price. For I am Ultra Electro Magnetic Master Gai, the punisher of the wicked, the seeker of truth and the protector of youth." Master Gai took his cloak off. He was in his usual attire except he had a large scarf flowing in the wind. And then his teeth sparkled.

"And I am his sidekick Super Fantastic Boy!" Rock Lee dropped from the sky and jumped right in front of his Ultra Electro Magnetic Master Gai. He too had a scarf but he also had shades.

"Hey why did you get to have a more flashy entrance and attire than Ultra Magnetic Electro Super Gai Master?" Kiyuri asked.

"No actually it's Ultra Electro Magnetic Master Gai." Rock Lee said.

"And besides I lost my shades. Have you seen it? It's color blue. Pretty cool, huh?" Master Gai told her.

"No haven't seen one. Okay I have to go now."

"Wait!" The master and the student said.

"We shall punish you for spreading rumors." Master Gai said.

Kiyuri tilted her eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Well actually we heard you the other day talking about Naruto." Lee said.

"Oh that… I wasn't spreading rumor… I was just asking about him."

"Oh I am so touched." Master Gai was crying.

"Ummm Mister are you okay?" Kiyuri asked.

"I'm more than okay! You are a very good model of a youth that cares for her comrade that you are willing to know more about him. And I'm very happy that you chose us to tell you about him." Master Gai announced.

"I didn't choose you. You just appeared out of nowhere." Kiyuri thought that these guys were weird. I gotta get out of here. I have a very bad feeling about this, she thought.

The Master Gai inhales hard. And starts talking so fast about the joys of youth.

Kiyuri waited for two hours for them to leave her alone.

* * *

Day 5 

"Hey you two you know Naruto, right?" Kiyuri asked yet again.

Kakashi, Sakura and Kiyuri walked the streets of Konoha.

"Of Course." Sakura said.

"And I'm sure that Kakashi-san knows him best, right Sakura?"

"ummm… I guess so…" Sakura said.

"Okay what's going on Kiyuri?" Kakashi was suspicious

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Why does everybody assume that I'm to mischief?"

"I don't know because you always are?"

Kiyuri pouted.

"Sir Kakashi you're being mean." Sakura said.

"Well I'm mean because someone did something…." Then Kakashi's voice seemed to lower down in volume. "… That made me look pretty stupid."

"My sister didn't think it was stupid, she thought it was cute."

"Really?"

Then she whispered to Sakura, "She thought he was silly."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura whispered.

"So what do you want to know?" Kakashi suddenly asked.

"Naruto."

"Hmmm. Naruto…" Kakashi reveals a book he flips the pages as if finding a word in a dictionary. "Uzumaki Naruto, loud-mouthed ninja, lives in konoha, birthday on the tenth of October, age 13. He's currently in training with one of the great sennins Jiraiya. Satisfied?"

"No. You haven't quite answered my questions. And are the things you told me true?

"Thou shalt not doubt the facts of this great book!"

"It says here in the cover Icha Icha Paradise!"

"Sir Kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed. "I never knew you could learn a lot from that book."

"Of course you can know a lot of things from this book…" Then Kakashi continued talking.

Sakura continued walking as fast as she can to escape Kakashi's long speech. Kiyuri followed her.

"What's up with him?"

"He just drank a couple of glasses of sake."

"Ooohh teacher's drunk!"

"Cut him some slack he's been working hard during this past few months he deserves to have a drink."

"It's nine in the morning!"

Silence.

"So about your question…" Sakura started off. "I think you can have an answer to that if you personally meet him."

"Why's that?"

"Well… Wait a minute… I'm not obliged to answer that. And why are you asking me about him anyway?"

Kiyuri sighed and said, "Well… It's a secret."

* * *

Days Before Day 1 

"Naruto!" Kiyuri shouted and Hinata blushed. "Why do you always turn red when I mention that name? And why do people talk about him? Who is he really, huh Hinata? Hinata!"

Hinata smiled at her.

"Why are you smiling? I've been wondering who he really is… I mean to make you fall like that. What is he like anyway?"

"Well… I guess he's just… so… very…" Kiyuri anticipated Hinata's answer. "Naruto."

"What!" Kiyuri shouted in frustration.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, the anime and manga is not mine. I don't own it's characters, either.

Kiyuri is an original characters. You might see her in my upcoming stories.

Story and Kiyuri by rizze101. Thanks for reading.


End file.
